It Was Worth It
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: He loved her more than life itself. She should have been safe. But, he lost her. How could he possibely learn to love again, when her memory is everywhere? Pairings DOC, DM, and AC
1. A Red Sun

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Seed. I do have three dollars if anyone is willing to sell it to me. Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated seeing as how this is my first Gundam Seed fan fic. And another thing, I'm warning you now that God and Christianity will be mentioned in this story. If you have a problem with that, well I don't honestly care of you have a problem with it. It doesn't change anything. But don't go all nuts on me. That's not cool.

_Two months before the attack on Heliopolis_

Karalee Zala walked into the plush office and took a seat in one of the over-stuffed chairs pulled up next to the desk. She sat and waited for the man behind the desk to look up, so shelooked down at her nail polish to see if there were any chips. The man looked up after about a minute. "Ah, Karalee, it is good to see you again my dear," Patrick Zala said looking his daughter over. "I see you have been doing well since we last met."

Kara, which was the nickname bestowed upon her as a small child, glared at her father above the rim of her sunglasses. "Cut the crap _Daddy_," she said spitefully. "You and I both know perfectly well that you never send for me unless you want something." Kara tucked a stray lock of her dark blue hair that had fallen out of her barrette behind her ear and went back to inspecting her nails.

"Really Karalee, I can't just send for you so that the two of us can talk?" her father asked her feigning hurt.

"We don't talk," Kara said glaring at him. "All we ever do is argue. I really don't see why you chose to have me come live with you instead of Athrun. He always was so eager to do your biding. I, on the other hand, still never listen to you."

"You just proved why I chose you my dear," Patrick Zala said with a grin. "You have spirit, quite like me when I was your age."

"I am nothing like you," she said rising to her feet. "If you have no more to say, then I will be leaving now."

"Wait," he commanded as Kara started to turn the doorknob. "I have a present for you." This caused Kara to stop in her tracks. "It's sitting over there," he said pointing to a mahogany table along the far wall.

Kara looked at him suspiciously and walked over to the package. She slowly lifted the lid and inside sat a Zaft uniform. "What's the meaning of this?" she asked, her words laced with venom.

"A war is coming Karalee," he said calmly. "And I'll be hanged if my house does not support it. You are a coordinator and will fight alongside your fellow coordinators. You are already on officer my dear, a second lieutenant at that."

"You sick and twisted…" Kara began advancing towards him.

"I would not defy my commanding officer if I were you my pet," he said with a smirk. "There is a high penalty for treason in the Zaft army."

"I hate you!" she spat and grabbed the box and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. She marched down the stairs muttering curses under her breath. She hardly noticed another blue-haired coordinator walking up the stairs. He also was paying no attention, seeing as how he was staring at a note that had been sent to him from his father. The two collided with each other and both fell to the ground.

"I really sorry about that," the guy said standing up and offering his hand to help her stand as well. Then he got a good look at her. "Karalee?" he asked shocked. "Is it really you?"

"Athrun?" she asked hesitantly. Then all doubt left her. "Oh Athrun!" She flung her self into her brother's arms and clung to him for dear life. "I thought I'd never see you again!" she said. "And now here you are. How is Mother?"

Athrun loosened his grip around his sister. "She's gone Kara," he said softly. "She died in the Bloody Valentine tragedy."

"No…" Kara said softly as tears sprung into her emerald eyes. Then she looked Athrun over and saw his military uniform. "You joined Zaft!"

"I had to Kara," Athrun said softly. "Those naturals killed Mother. I can't just stand by and have them get away with it. Besides, Father is the leader of PLANT."

"I know you Athrun," Kara said staring into her brother's eyes, which were just a bit lighter shade of green than her own. "And I know Mother. She wouldn't have wanted you to join Zaft. You did this to please him didn't you?"

"I just want him to be proud of me Kara," Athrun said softly.

"I know," she said hugging him tightly. "Well, at least you joined by choice. I was forced. He went behind my back and signed me up, as an officer at that! I hate him Athrun. I've never hated anybody like I do him."

"Kara…" Athrun began with a sad smile. "Maybe we'll be together. We can hope for that, can't we?"

Kara gave her brother the same sad smile he'd given her. "Hope is all I have left Athrun. Hope that somehow coordinators and naturals will find peace, hope that I'll never hear news of your death in battle. But even hope is dwindling. We live in dark days and a red sun is rising, a sun red with blood."

Athrun took his sisters hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I love you Kara. Now if I don't hurry I'll be late."

"I love you too," Kara said kissing his cheek. "Now go on and see that tyrant."

"How did you know…"

"I'm you twin remember? You always get that sad look on your face before seeing Father." With that Kara and Athrun parted ways.

Kara returned the big empty mansion that was her home and ran to her room. She gently lifted the uniform out of the box. "Red really isn't my color," she thought aloud. "I look so pale in it. Well, I suppose there's nothing that can be done about it. And do I really have to wear a skirt?"

"Miss?" a maid said poking her head in through the door. "Your lunch is ready."

"Bring it up here," Kara said not even looking at the maid. "I'm not in the mood to sit in that big empty dinning room all alone today."

The tray was brought to Kara's room and set on a mahogany table in the corner by the balcony. The maid pulled out the chair for Kara and Kara sat down. She looked at the food in front of her. "I despise meatloaf," she said airily. "Take it away. I'll go out somewhere for lunch." With that, Kara rose to her feet and walked out the door, grabbing her wallet from the dresser on her way out.

As she walked out the front door and down the marble steps, a motorcycle pulled up into the driveway. Kara smiled as the driver slowed to a stop about two feet from where she stood. "Hey gorgeous," the driver said as he removed his helmet, revealing his tanned skin and golden blond hair. "Need a lift?"

"You bet," Kara said with an almost sad smile. "I knew you'd come Dearka." Kara unbuttoned her cotton shirt, revealing the silky blue camisole underneath. Then she removed the barrette from her hair, letting it fall freely around her shoulders. She pulled a dark red lipstick from her pocket and applied a coat.

"Feel better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Much," she replied. "Now let's go. I'm starving."

Dearka Elthman tossed his girlfriend a helmet. He'd met Karalee when he'd moved to the PLANT colony. He'd immediately taken an interest to the beautiful coordinator. Her perfect hourglass figure was enough to make any guy drool. Then there were her stunning green eyes; Dearka swore at times that she could see right into his soul with one glance. Yes, her looks had attracted Dearka's attention. But he found himself falling for her, all of her, hard and fast. She was smart, funny, sassy, and could be as sweet as a ray of sunshine or as sour as a premature lemon. Heaven help the man who broke that girl's heart, and Dearka certainly knew that it wouldn't be him. She was a fifth degree black belt, and could box better than most guys he knew.

Kara slipped on the helmet and climbed on the back of the bike. She wrapped her arms securely around Dearka's waist and rested her head against his shoulder. When she'd first met Dearka she thought he was some pretty boy who thought he was all that. Then she'd caught him putting a baby bird back in its nest after falling out. He was even talking to it in an adorable little singsong voice. She saw past his rough exterior and decided to give him a chance. She agreed to go out with him on a date and she'd ended up laughing like she hadn't since she was ten-years-old. That one date led to another, and then another, and before they both knew it they were in a full-blown relationship. He had managed to fill an empty place in her life, and her heart.

Dearka restarted the bike and they left the mansion behind. He was taking her to their favorite little Italian restaurant that made the best spaghetti on the entire colony. Kara could eat spaghetti until it was coming out of her ears. Suddenly he felt Kara tighten her grip around him. He knew that she wanted to talk about what had happened with her dad. If he could he would have squeezed her hand, but that might result in them getting in a wreck and neither of them would enjoy that.

As Dearka pulled into a parking space, Kara felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. The morning's events were catching up with her. While he climbed off the bike, Kara remained seated and took off her helmet. Dearka took his off as well so he could get a good look at her. He could see the tears course down her cheeks leaving shiny trails. "Baby don't cry," he said gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh Dearka!" she sobbed. "He forced me to join Zaft! And there's nothing I can do about it! And to top it all off I saw my brother again and found out that my mother died, which my father did not find appropriate to tell me! And then they tried to get me to eat meatloaf! And I HATE meatloaf!" Kara sobbed as if her heart was breaking. It hurt Dearka to see her in so much pain. He helped her stand and then pulled her into his arms. Kara accepted his embrace and rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay," he whispered soothingly in her ear. "Everything's gonna be just fine. I promise."

"Nothing's going to be the same ever again," Kara said sadly.

Dearka kissed the tears from her cheeks lightly. "Change can be a good thing baby," he told her smiling softly. "And the sun will rise again." Kara kissed him softly on the lips and then took his hand in hers.

"Come on," she said leading him towards the restaurant. "All that crying made me hungry and spaghetti sounds pretty good right now."

Dearka gave her a small smile, suddenly feeling really guilty. He hadn't told her yet that he too had joined Zaft, let alone that he was leaving in two days to join the Le Creuset team. He'd been putting off telling her for two weeks. There were just so many reasons every time he saw her not to tell her. He'd been waiting for the perfect moment to break the news to her. He had to do it soon.

They walked into the restaurant and Kara went to the bathroom to wash her face while Dearka was shown to a table. Kara joined him after about two minutes. "I got you iced tea to drink," he told her as she took her seat.

"You know what I like," she said with a sigh. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"What makes you think I have something to tell you?"

"The way you chew on the corner of your lip when you think I'm not looking," Kara explained with a little smirk.

"Marry me." Dearka said suddenly.

"What?"

"You heard me Karalee," he told her seriously. "I want you to marry me."

"Dearka we're only sixteen," Kara said with a confused look on her face. "We can't get married. We have our whole lives ahead of us."

"Kara, I joined Zaft too," Dearka stated with an alarming calmness. "I'm going to be a mobile suit pilot and there's no guarantee that I'm going to live through this war. There's no guarantee that you'll live through this war. So, why not get married? If we have to die, why not live a little first?"

"Dearka," Kara said quietly. "I can't marry you. When I get married, it's going to be for forever, not just a final fling before I die or become a widow at the age of sixteen or seventeen. I love you. You know that. But I'm not ready to be a wife. It's different form being a girlfriend."

Dearka pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "This is a promise ring," he explained lifting the lid revealing a silver band with a single small diamond. "If we live through this war, I want to marry you and be with you forever. So, I'm going to give you this ring, to remind you of me and my love for you."

Kara nodded and held out her left hand. Dearka slipped the cool band on her ring finger. "I love you," Kara told him as the waiter appeared and set down their plates of spaghetti.

"I love you too," he assured her. But as he was about to take a bite of his spaghetti, Kara stopped him.

"If you're going to marry me someday," she said seriously. "You're going to have to accept my faith. You know I always thank God before a meal." Dearka gave a little sigh and then took her hand and they both bowed their heads as Kara said a simple prayer thanking God for their food. Dearka hadn't expected Kara to be a Christian when he'd first met her. She didn't act all holy or anything. She was really down to earth and she didn't beat people over the head with her faith. He didn't really understand it all, but in his opinion, there had to be a God because Kara was his angel.


	2. God, have mercy on us!

_The day of the attack on Heliopolis_

Kara sat and stared in horror at the sight in front of her. She was watching an entire city be destroyed right before her eyes. Her uniform felt as if it were suffocating her. The room was spinning around her and the laughing of the other officers was like fingernails scrapping across a chalkboard to her sensitive ears. She couldn't stand it. How could they not realize that innocent civilians were being murdered? "Bloody naturals," a captain muttered loud enough so they all could here. "Well, they got what was coming to them."

"There only civilians!" Kara's voice felt foreign in her ears. The room became silent. Everyone was eyeing her strangely. It was all she could do not to bolt. "There only civilians," she repeated again, but much softer.

"They're helping the bloody Earth Alliance forces," the same captain said staring at her as if she was an idiot. "They got what was coming to them. Besides, they're only naturals."

Kara remained silent. "They're God's children too!" she wanted to shout. But, after recalling the rest of the crew's reaction when she'd prayed over her meal their first day in space, she thought it might be best to remain silent. She had to choose her battles carefully. Coordinators were often hesitant to believe in anything. They couldn't really be blamed. Horror stories were told to coordinator children about adult naturals beating young coordinators to death back when everyone lived on Earth. It wasn't hard to stop believing in things such as thoughts like "There is good in everyone."

Laughter rang throughout the room as a particularly large building collapsed. Suddenly, Kara's mind drifted back to her phone call with Dearka the night before last.

_Flashback:_

"_Lieutenant Karalee Zala," Kara said as someone handed her a phone. _

"_Hey angel," Dearka's voice greeted as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Do you miss me?"_

"_Heck yeah," she replied, smiling for the first time in days. "So where are you?"_

"_We're going to land right outside of Heliopolis tomorrow morning," Dearka told her. "Gonna take those naturals by surprise and steal those mobile suits Orb has been making for the alliance."_

"_Be careful," Kara almost pleaded. "I miss you."_

"_I miss you too," Dearka said softly, and then his tone brightened. "Hey, there's some guy here, he looks a little like you. Say's he's your brother and I wouldn't put it past him to beat me up to get the phone so he can talk to you. You want to talk to him or do I tell him to shove off?"_

"_Is he about five feet seven inches tall?" Kara asked teasingly. "Answers to the name Athrun."_

"_That describes him all right," Dearka smirked. "So I tell him to shove off?"_

"_I think I can suffer a few minutes of listening to him talk," Kara said smiling. "But don't go anywhere. I'm gonna want to talk to you again."_

"_Here he is," Dearka handed the phone over to Athrun._

"_Hey sis," Athrun said into the phone._

"_Hey," Kara replied. "So, Dearka told me ya'll are going to raid Heliopolis. Didn't Kira move there?"_

"_It's been years Kara," Athrun told her. "He's probably moved again by now."_

"_Whatever," Kara said rolling her eyes. "Well, I've got to go in a minute. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Could you put Dearka back on the phone?" she requested._

"_Sure thing."_

"_Still miss me angel?" Dearka's cocky voice made Kara wrinkle her nose._

"_Of course," she told him. "Don't be stupid. I've already told you that I miss you. But, I've got to go."_

"_Alright," Dearka said trying to sound dejected. "I love you angel."_

"_I love you too," she said a little sadly. "Be careful tomorrow."_

"_I will," he assured her. "Bye angel."_

"_Bye." Kara set the phone back on the cradle and sighed. She had known that she'd miss Dearka. She just hadn't realized how much._

_End Flashback_

Tears filled Kara's eyes as she realized what was happening. Her boyfriend and her brother were down there. They could be killed and there was nothing she could do. Kara looked around. No one would notice if she slipped out of the room and returned to her quarters. She took the opportunity to be alone. Kara made her way down the hallway and pressed the code on the keypad to enter her stateroom.

"God please protect them," she pleaded sinking onto her bed. "I know what they're doing isn't right but please keep them safe. Dearka means everything to me and Athrun is the only family I have left. Please God, just don't let them get hurt."

Kara brushed away the tears that stung the corners of her eyes. But she had known a war was coming. People had tried to play God. A war was the result. Everything was so complicated. Kara would eat meatloaf for every meal if it meant that she could go home. Kara curled up on her bed. He closed her eyes and before she had even realized it, sleep had claimed her.

Kara was woken up several hours later by a knock on the door. "Lieutenant Zala?" someone called through the door. "There is a phone call for you."

"Is it urgent?" Kara asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm not sure ma'am," the person told her. "But I think it is a young man."

"I'm coming," Kara said, instantly awake. She twisted her hair back into a bun and slipped her shoes back on. She stepped outside of her room and found a young mobile suit pilot standing there. He couldn't have been much older than she was. She walked down the hallway with him at her heels. "I know my way around." She told him. "I don't need you to escort me back to the bridge."

"Captain's orders ma'am," the pilot told her.

Kara sighed. "I swear they treat me like a child," she mumbled under her breath. Kara walked into the bridge and took her seat. She picked up the head set for the phone and placed it on her head. "Lieutenant Zala," she said into the mouthpiece.

"Miss me angel?" Dearka asked. Kara could tell he was grinning.

"You're okay," Kara said with a sigh of relief. "Is Athrun alright as well?"

"Your brother's fine," he assured her. "Do you want to hear about the big bruise I got?"

"You're injured?" Kara asked startled.

"Kidding angel. Chill, I'm fine. Got an awesome mobile suit too. Now don't you shake your head at me."

"How did you know I was shaking my head?"

"I know you angel," he told her. "Now, that brother of yours is panting to get the phone, so I think I'll go ahead and give it to him. I love you angel."

"I love you too," Kara replied. She could hear the phone being passed to someone else.

"I was not panting," Athrun stated firmly.

"Awe, are Atha's feelings hurt?" Kara asked in a teasing tone. "Was Dearka being mean?"

"Funny," Athrun said glaring at Dearka. "I saw him."

"Kira?"

"Yeah," Athrun sighed. "I couldn't believe it. He looks almost exactly the same."

"I miss Kira," Kara said wistfully. "Did you talk to him?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" she asked.

"There was nothing I could say!" Athrun slammed his fist against the wall. "He just looked at me, like he knew me, but didn't at the same time. He looked so… so… hurt."

"He probably felt betrayed," Kara said simply. "You were supposed to be his friend, then you destroyed his home."

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know," she sighed. "But, it did."

"You're making me feel guilty."

"That's my job. I'm your conscious."

"I miss you Kara," Athrun told her. "I've got to go."

"I miss you to," she replied. "And I love you too. Try to call me later this week or early next."

"Will do," Athrun assured her. "Bye."

"Bye," Athrun could hear the sadness in her voice. "Tell Dearka I love him too."

"Kara…" Athrun almost whined. But, Athrun Zala did not whine, he never had. No matter how Kara had teased him when they were younger, he had never whined. That was the closest he had ever come.

"Pretty please," she begged, doing the puppy dog pout.

"How does that work through the phone?"

"How does what work?" Kara asked innocently.

"The pout," he told her. "Now this time I really have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye," Kara heard the click of Athrun hanging up the phone in her ear. She gave a little sigh and pulled out a locket from under the stiff, high collar of her uniform. She wasn't really supposed to wear it, but she refused to take it off. Besides, she was Patrick Zala's daughter. She could probably get away with murder. Inside the locket was a picture of Athrun on one side, and then a picture of her mother on the other.

She missed her mother so much. It had been bearable when she knew that her mother was alive. But now, Kara would have to wait until Heaven to see her mother again. Her mother had been the one to talk to her about Jesus. Athrun hadn't wanted to listen though, they knew that their father didn't approve, and Athrun was so eager to be perfect in their father's eyes. It had almost killed him when their father had chosen Kara to come live with him instead of Athrun.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy!" Kara cried running to her father as he opened the door. Athrun was not far behind. Patrick Zala laid a distracted kiss on the top of Kara's head and patted Athrun's shoulder. But both children knew something was wrong._

"_What is the meaning of these?" their father thundered as he walked into the living room, where their mother sat patiently reading a book._

"_I know you can read Patrick," their mother said calmly turning a page. "So I'm sure you know what those papers mean."_

"_Why do you want a divorce?" he shouted. "Give me one good reason why."_

_Kara took Athrun's hand in hers. They walked up to the first landing of the stairs where they could hear everything but couldn't be seen by their parents. Kara laid her head on her brother's shoulder. They would sit there and be quiet until the fight was over. _

"_You're never home," their mother said turning another page. "Oh, and maybe these have something to do with it." She picked up a tabloid from the coffee table. There were pictures of Patrick Zala with another woman. It was obvious what they were doing, despite the sheet. Along with the pictures, there was a title. "PLANT leader's secret affair. Mistress tells all."_

"_Darling, you know you can't believe those things," he said lowering his voice. "There's hardly an ounce of truth in them."_

"_I know that," she said going back to her book. "That's why I hired a private investigator to follow you. I believe these photos are sufficient proof." She handed him a stack of photos that had been laid beneath a tabloid. "I want a divorce Patrick."_

"_Fine!" he yelled. "We'll get a divorce! But I'm taking Kara!"_

"_What?" she said raising her voice and rising to her feet. "You are not taking my daughter!"_

_Kara clutched Athrun's hand. She expected a reassuring squeeze, a hug, anything. But Athrun just sat there, as if he was stunned. "He chose you," he whispered after a minute. "He chose you instead of me. I'm the boy. He's supposed to want me." _

"_Athrun!" Kara cried. "Don't you get it? He wants to separate us. He wants to take me and I'll never see you again."_

_Athrun looked at his sister. She could see the anguish written across his features. "But, he was supposed to want me."_

_End Flashback_

Kara was pulled out of her memory by the sound of the dial tone ringing in her ears. She looked around her. The bridge of the ship was busy, as usual. Captain Litherman was barking orders as usual. Everyone was totally wrapped up in his or her own tasks. Kara tapped her fingers on the armrest.

Kara was dying for just a few more hours of sleep. She'd been up for probably twenty-two hours. As soon as she'd gotten on the ship, she was immediately put to work. She sat and watched the radar screen at her right. There was nothing around for miles.

_Two days later_

Kara stepped off the shuttle and placed her hat on her head. It was hard to walk. She'd never imagined the force of gravity could be this strong. She had never been on Earth before. She'd lived in the PLANT colonies her whole life. The sun was so bright. A gust of wind lifted her rich blue curls off the back of her neck. Kara almost laughed outright. She had never felt real wind before. It tickled her skin. "I've missed out on so much," she whispered to herself.

"What?" another young lieutenant asked turning around to look at her.

"Nothing," Kara said turning away. Her green eyes sparkled excitedly. A guide was leading them along a sidewalk. It was all Kara could do, not to take off her shoes and run across the grass barefoot. She'd read about a time when you could do that whenever you wanted to. It had sounded like a lot of fun. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw her first tree. They were so big! How could something that wasn't man made get to be that big? Suddenly a sweet aroma filled her nose. Brightly colored plants lined the paths. Kara knew they were called flowers.

"They're incredible," the same lieutenant said, commenting on the flowers. "I've never seen anything like them. Have you?"

"Only in books," Kara replied. "But, what purpose do they serve?" Suddenly they heard the captain clear his throat. He was looking straight at them. They both blushed and turned away from each other.

All of a sudden, they were being led into a warehouse. Kara sighed as they walked through a two-story tall garage door. She had hoped their tour would be outside. As she walked into a large open room, she had to gasp. She had never seen a mobile suit up close before. They were so huge! At least fifty feet tall! Kara felt so small in comparison. "Lieutenant Zala," Captain Litherman called. "Come here please,"

Kara walked up towards the captain. "Yes sir," she said hesitantly.

"What do you think of this mobile suit?"

"It's very fine sir," she told him.

"I'm glad you think that," he said calmly. "You will be piloting it. Your brother has shown a great aptitude for piloting mobile suits. We hope you will as well."

"Yes sir," Kara replied with a hesitant smile. There were very few female mobile suit pilots. Could she really do this? Her father had never mentioned anything about her piloting a mobile suit. She was sure he'd had a nice desk job in mind for her; one where she was sure not to be injured in any way.

Kara walked up to the mobile suit. "It's called the Phoenix," a mechanic told her. "Probably the best mobile suit we've made." Kara nodded and laid her right hand against the cool metal. Her emerald eyes were lit with a fire; so bright the people around her were afraid to touch her for fear of getting burned by it.

Suddenly a great wind whipped through the hangar. Kara's curls flew into her eyes. "We're under attack!" someone called. Gunshots rang out through the room. "Duck and cover!" Captain Litherman called. "Everyone down now!" Kara looked around. Everyone was on their knees with their arms protecting their heads. She felt someone grab her and pull her down, protecting her body with theirs. It was the same lieutenant that she'd gotten in trouble with just a few minutes before.

Explosions shook the ground they knelt on. "Secure the mobile suits!" someone shouted above the noise. "HURRY!" The ceiling shook and began to crumble. Large chunks were falling to the ground. The lieutenant grabbed her waist and rolled her to the side. A few seconds, later a large piece of concrete rested were they had just lain. Kara laid there, face down to the floor. A shower of small rocks and other pieces of debris rained down on them. She was pinned beneath the lieutenant that had saved her life.

'_If we live, I'll have to remember to thank him,' _she thought. A gunshot rang out dangerously close to where she and the lieutenant were laying. He suddenly went limp. Something wet soaked through the back over her uniform. Kara could hardly breath under his weight.

Kara looked over to one of the walls. A strange crackling sound was ringing in her ears. The wall looked like a giant spider's web. "The walls are caving in!" Someone yelled. From that moment on everything was in slow motion. Kara watched the walls come tumbling down. _'Oh God,'_ she prayed. _'Have mercy on us!'_

A/N: Oooooh cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't ya'll love me?


	3. Only Survivor

When Kara woke up, the sun was setting. A soft chirping filled her ears. What was left of the building was in shadows. The room was deathly quiet. Her breathing sounded loud and awkward. Kara felt a shiver run down her spine. A bird chirped overhead. The sound of it seemed so out of place. From her limited vision, she could see that there were pools of blood on the floor, besides the lieutenant's.

Kara looked around. She and the dead lieutenant were pinned down by a heavy piece of concrete. Kara wiggled her fingers and her toes. She could still feel them. The lieutenant's blood had seeped through her uniform and her undershirt. She could feel it trickling down her sides. The thought of it made her want to puke. As if by magic, the bullet had stopped after going through the lieutenant and hadn't pierced through her flesh. She could feel it right between her shoulder blades. If it had, she would have been paralyzed. It would have hit her spine for sure.

She tried to take a deep breath. Her abdomen felt like it was on fire. Kara figured she had at least one broken rib. _'I wonder if this is what those people in Heliopolis felt like?'_ she thought. The wind was blowing steadily. It had lost all of the magic it had held when Kara first experienced it. It blew dust into her bloodshot eyes.

She tried to roll out from under the dead man. After a few painful tries, she succeeded. Enjoying her new freedom, Kara greedily sucked in air. She promptly doubled over in pain. She felt blood trickle down the corners of her mouth. _'Oh great,'_ she thought. _'I must have punctured a lung. I thought stuff like that didn't happen to coordinators.'_ Kara relaxed her muscles and stared up to where the ceiling once was. The sun was slowly setting and shadows filled what was left of the corners. Slowly she rose to her feet. She could hear the sound of helicopters. Hopefully that was the rescue team.

_On board the helicopters_

Athrun sat quietly gripping his armrests. He swore his heart had stopped when he found out that Kara had been involved in an attack on a ZAFT base. Dearka, of course, had a worse reaction. He'd promptly punched a wall, leaving behind a rather large dent. Now he was sitting next to Athrun staring out the window with his fingers drumming on his leg. He was as anxious as Athrun was. "Do you think she's okay?" Dearka asked breaking the silence.

"Of course," Athrun responded immediately. "Kara looks a little delicate, but she's as tough as nails."

"We've got some natural butt to kick either way," Dearka said cockily.

Athrun just looked at him. The Kara he knew would have never fallen for a guy like Dearka. He was so cocky, and at times just plain arrogant. But, Kara had to have seen something in Dearka. Besides, he could tell Dearka really cared about her. He knew by the way his eyes light up whenever he talked about her, and the way his ever-present smile got that much brighter when her name was mentioned. Dearka was the kind of guy that sort of grew on you. Of course, if Dearka ever broke Karalee's heart, Athrun would have to kill him.

Suddenly the helicopter stopped and someone threw a ladder out the doorway. The three others in the helicopter climbed down the ladder with Athrun and Dearka close behind. Dearka quickly scanned the room. His eyes stopped when he saw a head of rich midnight blue curls. As he stepped of the ladder, he ran to Kara. Her uniform was soaked with blood.

"I knew you'd find me," Kara gasped painfully. "And don't worry, the blood isn't mine."

"Who's is it?" Dearka asked her frowning.

"That lieutenant over there," she told him struggling for breath. "He saved my life. Hi Athrun, and no it's not my blood." Kara managed a weak smile at the sight of her brother.

"Thank goodness," Athrun said, laying a brotherly hand on her forehead, smoothing back her hair. "How are you doing?"

"It's hard to breath," Kara admitted. "I think a punctured a lung."

"I need a stretcher over here!" Dearka called out to no one in particular. He took Kara's hand in his. "You're gonna be fine angel. You have to be."

Kara felt darkness creep back into her senses. She felt so tired all of a sudden. Gentle hands lifted her onto a stretcher. It felt like she was floating as she was gently raised out of the collapsed building. A clear mask was slipped over her head to help her breath. Her last clear image was of Dearka. She could hear voices around her. "No other survivors," one voice said. "She was lucky," another commented. The last voice she heard before she slipped into oblivion was Dearka's. "I love you angel."

_Seventeen hours later_

A bright light hit Kara's eyes. She'd been taken to a military hospital at another base. She winced as she took in a deep breath. It looked to be about the middle of the afternoon. Her body felt like it was made of led. She felt a tight grip around her hand. She smiled when she saw who was sitting next to her. Dearka sat in an uncomfortable metal chair, fast asleep. She gently squeezed his hand. Dearka practically jumped out of his skin. He immediately smiled when he saw the reason he had been woken up.

"Hey angel," he said gently. Running his thumb over the back of her hand. "Welcome back."

"So what did the doctor say?" she asked him searching his eyes for some clue as to what had happened.

"You're gonna be fine. The doctor said you'll just need a little time."

"How much time?" she inquired.

"Can't we just focus on the fact that you're alive?"

"No."

"You have a hairline fracture in your right ankle," he told her with a sigh. "You cracked three ribs and one punctured your lung. There's a big bruise on your right hip, but other than that you're doing pretty well. But it might be about six months until you're as active as you were."

"Were there really no other survivors?"

"I should go tell the doctor that you're awake."

"Don't avoid my question Dearka," Kara said sternly trying to get up. She got about halfway up before she cried out in pain and fell back onto the bed. Her face became a ghostly shade of white. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. Her slender fingers gripped the white sheets. Her breathing became heavy and ragged. Dearka sat very still, just watching Kara, not quite sure what to do. Kara hated being fussed over. But he didn't want it to seem like her didn't care about her. Her fingers slowly relaxed and her breathing calmed after about a minute. Dearka smoothed her hair away from her face and took her hand in his. Just as he was about to say something, Athrun entered the room.

"Dearka I brought more coffee," Athrun said as he walked into the room. "Kara you're awake!" Athrun set the cups on a table by the door and rushed over to his sister. He took a chair opposite to the side of the bed Kara was on. "How are you feeling?" he asked pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I feel like a building fell on me," she told him, smiling weakly. "There weren't any other survivors, were there?"

Athrun looked up at Dearka, unsure of what to say. Dearka lifted up his hands, as if to say Athrun was on his own. "You were very lucky," Athrun said carefully. "Everyone else… well they… they had very serious injuries, there was nothing anyone could do for them."

Kara nodded slowly. Her emerald eyes grew cloudy. "I wasn't supposed to die," she told them after a minute. "For some reason they left me alive."

Athrun's hand went to his pocket. He'd found a note on the ground near Kara. It read, "Next time, she will die." Just the thought of it sent chills down Athrun's spine. It had been signed _the Blue Cosmos, _aterrorist group of naturals. Kara's life was in danger. But they couldn't tell her. She was a lot weaker than she knew. Dearka and Athrun had agreed not to tell Kara that she had coded while the doctors were performing surgery. They'd come so close to losing her.

_Flashback _

_Athrun and Dearka sat together on an uncomfortable metal couch with thin green cotton cushions. They doctors had been performing surgery on Kara for close to three hours. Dearka clutched a Styrofoam cup about halfway filled with cold coffee. Dearka pressed the cup to his lips and started a take a sip. He immediately spit it back out. There were very few things worse than cold coffee._

_Suddenly a light above the emergency room door started flashing. Two nurses came running into the room pushing a cart. "Hurry! She's coding!" a young male nurse yelled pushing open the emergency room doors for the nurses._

_'Please God!' Dearka silently pleaded. 'If you're listening, I can't loose Kara! She means so much to me! Please, I know I'm not sure whether I'm ready to embrace this religion thing, but Kara believes in you. So please, don't let her die.'_

_The light went off and Dearka found himself holding his breath. That meant one of two things. Either Kara was dead, or they'd gotten her heart to start again. The nurses came out calmly pushing the machine. Athrun and Dearka looked at them anxiously. "She's alive," one of the nurses told them with a soft smile. "If she doesn't code again she's going to be fine."_

_Athrun sighed, running his hand through his hair. "She's going to be fine," he said, more to himself than to Dearka. "She's to pigheaded to die."_

_End Flashback_

Kara looked at her brother and Dearka. She could tell that there was something they wouldn't tell her. Dearka was fidgeting. He only fidgeted when he was trying to keep a secret. Kara looked at the two of them suspiciously. She wanted to question them, but her eyelids were growing heavy again. She relaxed and let sleep wash over her. Dearka and Athrun looked at her. "She looks so peaceful," Dearka commented softly.

"Best let her sleep and be at peace while she can," Athrun said rising to his feet. "I'll go check in and let them know of Kara's circumstances."

Athrun walked to another building about two blocks away from the hospital. The Zaft general in charge of the base was waiting for either Athrun or Dearka to tell him how the survivor from the attack was doing. If had been an ordinary soldier, he would have expected a report, but this survivor was Karalee Zala, Patrick Zala's daughter. And if anything happened to her, Patrick Zala would personally have him demoted.

"Sir?" Athrun asked poking his head in the door. "I understand that you wished to see me."

"Yes," the general said sitting up a little straighter in his desk chair. "How is Lieutenant Zala?"

"She's been stabilized sir," Athrun told him. "However, I think she needs constant protection, at least for awhile."

"Why might that be?"

"I found this note next to Lieutenant Zala," Athrun said, pulling the note from his pocket and handing it over to the general. "I believe the Blue Cosmos is after her, they won't rest until she's dead sir."

The general nodded his head. "It wouldn't surprise me," he mumbled. "She is a high ranking official's daughter. This sort of thing isn't unheard of in a war." The general looked up from the note to Athrun. "Very well." He said firmly. "She will be put under your protection. When your ship leaves, she will be on board with you. I trust you will take good care of your sister."

"Yes sir," Athrun responded, trying unsuccessfully to contain his smile.

"I believe that pleases you," the general said smiling as well. "Don't make me regret it."

"Of course sir," Athrun said standing. "When will we be leaving?"

"At the end of the week," the general told him. "The lieutenant will be able to travel by then. Now go on back to your sister."

"Thank you sir," Athrun said gratefully. He saluted and then quickly exited the building. He stepped out of the building and into the late afternoon sunshine. The sun was slipping under the horizon and the moon was making its way into the sky. The stars were just beginning to twinkle.

He walked back into the hospital and took the elevator back to Kara's floor. He walked into the room, and then immediately walked back out again, shutting the door behind him. Kara had apparently woken up again. She'd moved over on the hospital bed, allowing Dearka access as well. He'd climbed up on the bed and had wrapped his arms loosely around her, being careful of her ribs. She was using his chest for a pillow.

Athrun fought the urge to be an overprotective brother and let them sleep. At times he wasn't happy that Kara and Dearka were dating. Dearka didn't seem to be his sweet little sister's type. But, when Athrun saw the look on Dearka's face, like he was never going to give Kara up, he knew Kara would be safe with him.

_The next morning_

Dearka yawned and started to stretch, but he was weighed down by something very warm. He opened his violet eyes to be greeted by a cloud of dark blue hair. He smiled when he realized who it belonged to. He had spent the entire night with Kara in his arms. He softly kissed the top of her head. Kara smiled in her sleep and snuggled a little closer. Dearka watched her sleep. She looked more like an angel when she was asleep than ever.

Kara yawned and her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes locked with Dearka's and a soft smile graced her lips. Dearka couldn't resist the urge; he quickly leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You probably should get up," Kara said after a moment. "A nurse is bound to come in any minute."

"You don't like me holding you?" Dearka asked in an injured voice.

"Of course," Kara assured him. "I just don't want a nurse to walk in on us."

"You look gorgeous when you're asleep," Dearka informed her, sitting up carefully and laying Kara back down so he wouldn't hurt her. He slipped off the bed and retook his place in the chair. A nurse walked in with a breakfast tray not even a minute after he'd sat down.

"Here you are Lieutenant Zala," she said setting the tray on a cart and pushing it over in front of the bed. "Eggs and bacon with a piece of toast."

Kara nodded and smiled, trying her hardest not to wrinkle her nose. "I really dislike eggs," she commented as the door closed. "They expect me to get better when they make me eat eggs?" Suddenly Kara clamped her hand over mouth and looked at Dearka apologetically. "You did not hear that. I have to talk to the servants like that at the mansion or they'll feel sorry for me. You can't let servants feel sorry for you, then they talk about you all the time, especially when you can hear them, but they think you can't."

Dearka couldn't help but chuckle. "I always knew you were a spoiled little rich girl," Dearka told her smiling. "I just choose to love you in spite of it."

"You're too good to me," Kara said rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her toast. She immediately made a face. "I think this is one meal I'll pass up."

"Kara you haven't eaten anything in a day," Dearka told her sternly. "You are going to eat your breakfast if I have to shove it down your throat."

Kara glared at him and took a bite of the bacon. It had turned out fairly well. She ate that happily and then poked through her eggs. "If I dropped a piece," she thought after a second. "Do you think it would bounce?" Dearka just looked at her. "Fine, I'll eat them anyway, just don't look at me like that."

Dearka just smiled at her and pointed to her plate. Kara mumbled something under her breath about pushy, overprotective boyfriends and took a bite of her eggs. Dearka immediately laughed out loud at the face she made. "You try them," she dared holding out her fork to him. Dearka took the fork, stabbed a piece of egg, and put it in his mouth. He made a face worse than Kara's. "I told you they were bad."

Suddenly Athrun walked in holding a bag. "I found a muffin shop in the town near the base," he explained, setting the bag next to Kara's tray.

"Chocolate chip?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Athrun said, taking a muffin out of the bag and handing it to her. "It's been five years Kara, but I still remember that you're a chocoholic. Dearka, do you want chocolate too?" Dearka nodded and smiled. "I should have figured both you and Kara are chocoholics," Athrun said with a laugh. Kara just grinned and took a big bite out of the top of her muffin. Dearka started eating his muffin as well.

After both had finished their muffins, Athrun cleared his throat, causing Dearka and Kara to focus their attention on him. "I went to go see the general last night," Athrun informed them. "He told me what is to happen to you Kara. You are going to return to space on our ship."

"Really?" Kara asked happily. "But how did you two get here in the first place? You said you were in space the last time I talked to you Dearka."

"Well. Our ship was right over the base," Dearka explained. "The base here is terribly undermanned and they weren't sure if they had enough troops to go in and secure the warehouse. All they knew was that the gunfire and explosions had stopped. But, that didn't mean that the attacking forces had totally left the area…"

_Flashback _

"_All hands to the bridge!" a rushed voice called out over the loud speaker. "I repeat, all hands to the bridge!"_

_Athrun was just making his way back to his quarters to try and catch a few hours sleep when the alarm went off. He immediately turned around and ran back towards the bridge. Soldiers were taking their seats and strapping themselves in. Athrun took a seat next to Yzak. "What's happening?" he asked him. _

"_A base on Earth is under attack," Yzak explained angrily. "Those blasted naturals have attacked a warehouse and the base doesn't have enough people to go on a recovery mission! So now we're making an emergency descent to help retake the warehouse."_

"_Kara told me last night that she was going to Earth today," Dearka said frowning as he took a seat on Athrun's other side. "You don't think…" he trailed off, not wanting to even consider the possibility that Kara might be in that warehouse."_

_The three of them braced themselves for impact as they descended through Earth's atmosphere. Just as the felt as if they would fly into a million pieces, they were through the worst part of it and rapidly descending down to the landing pad at the base. Before they knew it, everyone was being urged to hurry out of the ship._

"_Here," someone said handing Athrun a knife. "Put it in your boot. It's a primitive method of concealing a weapon, but most of the time it's effective." Athrun handled the knife carefully. He pulled it out of the cold metal sheath. He could he his reflection in the stainless steel blade. His eyes were cold and determined. His mouth was set in a grim line._

_Dearka was handed a high-powered handgun. The weapon was lighter than what he was used to. It felt strange in his hand. The gun had the power to shoot through six inches of stainless steel. He took his gun out of the holster on his left hip and put in the new gun. _

_He looked over at Athrun; he was placing a knife in his boot. Many of the other soldiers off their ship were also receiving new weapons. However, Yzak was being forced to stay behind, something about him being a little too emotional. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Dearka would have laughed when he saw Yzak pouting. _

_Athrun and Dearka walked out of the building, towards the waiting helicopters. The swirling blades caused Athrun's hair to whip around his face. They boarded the helicopter and so began the grim ride to the destroyed warehouse._

_End flashback_

"She's asleep," Athrun commented with a grin. "It must be those pain killers they gave her."

"She always does that when I tell a story," Dearka told him laughing. "The sound of my voice puts her to sleep every time. Let's let her sleep for a while." Athrun nodded and the two slipped out of the room quietly.


	4. Alone

A/N: In honor of Jeff Gordon winning the Daytona 500, I've decided to update this story! And for all you Dale Jr. fans out there, I'm not gonna rub it in your face that Gordon kicked Jr's butt 'cause I still want you to review! So stay cool everybody. I've got quite a bit of fluff at the beginning of this chapter and I'm on a sugar high from animal crackers!

Kara found herself walking along an empty hallway. The atmosphere in the ship was tense. The Archangel had been spotted again and everyone was preparing for battle, except for Kara. She had been injured more severely than anyone would tell her, but she knew it had been bad. Some days were better than others for her, but no day was like before the incident. She looked out the window. She could see the ocean. It was so big! She'd seen pictures of the oceans in textbooks, but in real life, it was so… so… different.

Suddenly Dearka came rushing towards her. She knew it was time for the battle to begin. He almost ran to her when he saw her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. She inhaled the scent of his cologne. She loved the smell of it. She loved the feeling of his arms around her.

Dearka rested his head on top of Kara's. She smelled like jasmine. That didn't surprise him since he'd bought her perfume for her. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. For some reason he couldn't let her go. He felt like something was going to happen, something that would change his life forever. For a few minutes though, he just wanted to hold her. She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. Dearka slowly let her go.

"I should go tell Athrun and Nicol good luck," Kara said looking down at her feet. She started to walk away from Dearka, but suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. As the kiss started growing more intense, Kara pulled away. "You need to go," she told tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Dearka nodded and they went to the hangar. Athrun was already in his flight suit getting ready to launch. She stopped when he saw Kara. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Be safe," she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I will," Athrun promised. "And I love you too."

Kara gave him a smile, and watched as he took his seat in the cockpit of his Gundam. The Aegis was a very powerful Gundam. Athrun would be fine. But, for some reason she worried. Maybe it was because he was fighting Kira. Karalee could remember Kira very well. He was nice and very shy at times. Kara had wanted to laugh every time he blushed when speaking to her.

Kara watched Dearka climb into his Gundam as well. "I love you angel!" he called down to her causing Kara to blush. She blew him a kiss and watched the two most important men in her life prepare to fly away from her.

Suddenly Yzak pushed passed Kara, knocking her to the ground. "Hey!" she cried as she fell. Yzak looked down at her and glared. "Watch where you're standing," he said coldly, climbing into his Gundam. Kara glared at him, standing up and brushing off her uniform. Yzak had hated her since she first came on board the ship, he never explained himself. He just hated her.

_Flashback_

_Kara wandered down the hallway, they were in space so she could float along not worrying about her injured foot. Suddenly, she saw Yzak moving towards her. He didn't look happy, but then again, he never did._

_"Move out of my way princess," he said icily._

_"Princess? That is so sweet!" Kara exclaimed as sweetly as she could without wanting to puke._

_"That wasn't a compliment," he told her, pushing past her, knocking Kara into the wall. Kara shut her eyes tightly as pain ripped_ _through her body. His shove had caused her to hit her ankle. It felt like her entire leg was on fire._

_Kara tried to smile when she saw Dearka coming down the hallway. "What's wrong angel?" he asked worriedly._

_"I hit my foot," Kara told him calmly. "It's not a big deal. I just need to go take my pain killers again."_

_Dearka looked over at Yzak. His eyes were staring down the hallway in an unfixed gaze, as if he was just trying not to look at Kara. He wrapped his arm protectively over Kara's shoulders and led her back to her room. Dearka looked over His shoulder and gave Yzak a questioning look. They would have a talk later about what happens when one guy hurts another guy's girl._

_About twenty minutes later, Dearka entered the room he was sharing with Yzak to find Yzak sitting calmly on his bed reading a book. "What the heck is your problem?" he yelled knocking the book out of Yzak's hands. "What has Kara ever done to you?"_

"_I don't want to discuss this with you," Yzak said menacingly. _

"_We're going to discuss this where you like it or not! That's my girl friend in her room crying herself to sleep, trying to forget how much pain she's in and won't take her painkillers for fear that something's going to happen and then she'll just be in the way!"_

"_She's in the way now!" Yzak said raising the volume of his voice. _

"_Not to me," Dearka said lowering his voice. _

"_I knew this would happen," Yzak declared. "Women always make men weak."_

"_Where the heck did you get an idea like that?" Dearka asked dangerously, his violet eyes narrowing into slits._

"_Look at yourself," Yzak said shoving him. "You worry about her all the time. You're always distracted. You can't be your own person when she's around. She is scum, using her father to get whatever she wants …" _

_For once, Dearka didn't keep his temper in check. He let his fist fly right into Yzak's right eye, knocking him to the ground. Dearka placed his foot on Yzak's chest and glared down at him. "Don't you ever say anything like that about Kara again, ever!" he threatened. "Or I swear I will kill you! Kara is the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met and if you ever make her cry again, let's just say I'll personally make sure you can never have kids." With that, Dearka left the room, slamming the door behind him. _

_End Flashback_

As the battle raged outside, Kara was once again left with nothing to do. Everyone treated her like a glass doll, as if she'd break if they made her do any work. He retreated to her stateroom as usual during a battle and pulled out her well-worn Bible. Her mother had given it to her when her father and gotten custody of her. She laid there on her bed reading until sleep claimed her.

Four hours later she was woken by the soft swish of her door as someone opened it. She sat up groggily and looked around. Yzak walked into the room looking grim, not angry, more like sad. "I have something I have to tell you," he said quietly, not making eye contact.

"Yes?" Kara asked softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Nicol's dead," he said, still not looking at her. "Athrun is MIA and Dearka has been captured."

"No!" Kara exclaimed as his eyes filled with tears. "This is some cruel joke, right?" Yzak just shook his head. "No! Oh please God! Why, why…" Kara collapsed in sobs. She'd never felt so alone, not even when she'd been forced to leave her mother and Athrun. Yzak watched silently as Kara sobbed.

Suddenly she stopped and ran from the room. He followed her into the room that he had been sharing with Dearka. She collapsed onto Dearka's bed clinging to his pillow. She inhaled his scent and sobbed. She sobbed for Nicol. He was so young, only fifteen. He'd never really gotten to experience life. He'd never been kissed, never been in love, never experienced heartbreak. Maybe he'd been lucky, never to have known a broken heart. But without pain, life wouldn't be so sweet.

She cried for Athrun, her wonderful older brother by a few brief minutes. He was so strong, like a rock in a storm. Whenever she had needed him as a child, he'd been there. But Athrun too had so little life experience. He too had never been in love. He'd never run through the rain just to do it. He never danced in front of the bathroom mirror because he could. He'd lived his life in a shell Kara had only been able to pull him out of a few times.

Then she cried for Dearka. She loved him so much. He meant almost everything to her. If she had the chance to do it over again, she'd probably accept his proposal. He had been so good to her, always so considerate and sweet. To the rest of the world he may have seemed a little cocky and arrogant at times. But she loved him. He was her escape from a world made of glass. Without him, she felt so incomplete.

Last of all, she cried for herself. She cried for how lonely she felt. She cried for how her heart felt like it was breaking. She cried for that fact that everyone she cared about seemed to get hurt. She cried for the way her heart felt like it was breaking in two. She let herself sob without reserve until it felt like she couldn't cry anymore.

Yzak left the room, giving her a little privacy until her sobs had stopped. Her face was tear streaked and her emerald eyes were blood shot. Her alabaster complexion was red and blotchy and her midnight blue curls were tangled. "I'll help you back to your room," he said walking over and picking her up off Dearka's bed. She tightened her arms around Dearka's pillow and let him carry her back to her room and lay her down on her bed. "Thank you," she whispered softly almost instantly falling into an exhausted slumber.

_The next day_

Kara didn't know how long she slept. But she felt someone sit down on the edge of her bed and brush her hair away from her face. A gentle kiss was placed on her cheek causing her eyelids to flutter open. "Athrun?" she asked softly, staring at him as if he was a ghost.

"Hey sleepy head," he said with a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Athrun!" Kara exclaimed sitting up and throwing herself into her brother's arms. She hugged him tightly and her tears started all over again. "Oh Athrun!" she sobbed. "I was so worried about you!"

"I know," Athrun said rubbing her back as she cried. "But I'm alright." Kara clung to her brother tightly. She clung to him as if she'd never let him go. Athrun smiled sadly and rubbed her back. He tried to comfort her as best as he could, but he knew she wished Dearka was holding her. Kara loved Athrun. But he was only her brother. Dearka was the love of her life.


	5. Together Again

Dearka sat alone in his cell, just staring at the wall. He missed Kara like crazy. He wondered where she was, what she was doing, if she missed him. Not having her around was like part of himself was missing. He'd been on the Archangel for over a week, or so he thought. They brought him three meals a day, he'd gotten twenty-six meals, and so that was around nine days. But, most of the time he was alone. He just sat there, most of the time he slept. He'd dream of Kara.

Suddenly the door to his cell opened. "I brought you your dinner," Miriallia said setting the tray down next to him. "Do you need anything else?"

"I need to get out of here," Dearka stated staring at the plate. "But that's not going to happen any time soon now is it?"

"No," Miriallia replied looking towards the door. "It's not. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he said with a smirk. It felt strange smiling, even if it was just a smirk.

"You know what I mean," Miriallia said impatiently.

"Shoot."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Dearka looked at her, startled. What was she bringing up love for? "Yes," he replied. "I still am."

"I loved Tolle," she stated sadly. "I just wondered if coordinators could love people."

"Yes we do fall in love," Dearka said with a sigh. "I don't imagine it's much different that naturals falling in love. We still act like fools at times. We still long to be near the person we love. We still feel pain when we can't be with them and don't know if we'll ever see them again…" Dearka trailed off looking away from Miriallia.

"What's she like?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The girl you're in love with."

"Kara?" Dearka inquired. "She's… she's… incredible. She is one of the most incredible people I have ever met. She just lights up a room whenever she walks into it. She's beautiful. She's got the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen; sometimes I think she can see right into my soul with those eyes. I call her my angel. Sometimes I think she is in angel sent from Heaven. She believes in God. After everything she's been through she still believes in him and puts her trust in him."

"She sounds incredible," Miriallia said with a soft smile. "I've got to go."

Dearka just nodded and watched her leave. He looked at his meal. It was spaghetti. He thought about that day that felt like it was so long ago when he had taken Kara out to lunch at their favorite restaurant. She'd looked so beautiful, even while in tears. He missed her like crazy. But he knew Athrun was taking care of her.

The next day 

"Put me down now!" Kara demanded struggling against the two men holding her arms, keeping her legs about a foot of the ground. "I order you to let me go!" Kara fought against the two men, although it did her no good. They were twice her size and weight separately. Kara only weighed about one hundred ten pounds. She was a little underweight. She should probably be about one hundred fifteen pounds. "I'm Lieutenant Karalee Alisi Zala!" she yelled. "You have no right to do this to me!"

"Please lieutenant," Le Creuset said rubbing his temples. "I believe we all know who you are. There is no need to shout."

"My father will have your head for this," Kara said spitefully.

"Your father's the one who demanded that we let you go," he replied with an evil smile. "Besides, I was under the impression you hated your father."

Kara longed to slap the smirk off his face. She knew she wasn't supposed to hate anyone, but that man was so… so… evil. Kara could feel how evil he was just standing close by him. Kara glared at him and let herself be carried off the ship. When the two thugs set her down, she kicked one hard in the shin and then tossed her hair over her shoulder and stormed off towards the base.

He father had ordered that she be stationed on a Zaft base far from where any of the action was to take place. So Kara did as she had been ordered. It wasn't worth fighting over. She would rather not watch anyone else die. She caught a fleeting glimpse of Athrun as she turned to look at the ship one last time.

Two Weeks Later 

"We're under attack!" someone yelled causing Kara to jump. She'd been sitting outside reading her Bible when the alarm rang out. She looked up at the sky and saw a large ship. She recognized it immediately. It was the Archangel. That was where Dearka was! Kara watched a Gundam launch. She knew who was piloting it. It was the Strike. Kara stood up and started running towards the nearest building.

She walked down a dark hallway. A gun lay abandoned on the cold tile floor. She picked it up and let her fingers curl around the handle. The weight of it felt foreign in her smooth pale hand. She turned a corner and took a seat, leaning her back against the wall. After a few minutes she heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards her. She slowly and quietly rose to her feet. The footsteps grew closer and Kara clicked the safety. The footsteps stopped. Kara's trigger finger curled around the trigger of the gun. She'd never had to shoot someone, but she might not have a choice this time.

"Did you hear that?" someone asked. Kara couldn't see who they were.

"Yes," another voice responded. It sounded familiar, very familiar.

Kara was poised and ready as the two unidentified people turned the corner. "Don't move," she commanded as the two people rounded the corner. "I will shoot."

"Kara?" the familiar voice said, the shock evident in his voice.

Kara looked at the speaker. Those violet eyes were familiar. "Do I know you?" she asked hesitantly, her pale arms were still ready to shoot.

"Kara it's me," the speaker said again. "Kira."

"Kira?" she asked. "What are you doing here, who's that?" Kara pointed to the man standing next to Kira.

"We're here for you," Kira explained. "This is Commander Mwu la Flaga. We're here to take you to the Archangel."

"That's a laugh," Kara said sarcastically. "I'm the one with a gun Kira, and I'm not going anywhere, at least not until you answer one question I have for you."

"What?" Kira asked, slightly confused.

"Why aren't you with Zaft?"

"Because."

"That's not good enough," Kara said pointing her gun at his heart. "I want a real answer. PLANT was your home too."

"PLANT stopped being my home when I moved away," Kira said looking down at the ground. "I fight with the Earth forces because…" Kira trailed off. "I guess because I was in Heliopolis the day it was attacked. I watched the entire city be destroyed. I was thankful to the people who helped me make it out alive, and I wanted to make a difference."

Kara looked away from him, but still held the gun poised and ready to shoot. "What kind of difference did you want to make?" she asked coldly. "Do honestly think there is a right side in this war?" she yelled. "When both sides become nothing more than a bunch of murderers, who's to say who's right and who's wrong?"

Kira looked at her shocked. Sweet little soft-spoken Karalee had grown up. "I don't know," he said finally. "I don't know which side is right and which is wrong, or if there's a right and wrong. But, there's no way out now."

Mwu had been oddly silent the whole time. But suddenly he pulled a gun out of the gun holster on his belt. It wasn't loaded with bullets, just tranquilizer darts. He shot Kara on the arm and reached out to catch her in his arms. Her gun clattered to the floor and Kira picked it up. Mwu picked Kara up and carried her bridal style. "Come on," he instructed Kira. "I don't know how long she'll be out of it. On a natural, there's only enough tranquilizer to last about an hour. Because she's a coordinator, that time could be cut in half."

Kira nodded and followed Mwu out of the building back towards the Archangel. Kara stayed limp in Mwu's arms for the entire trip. It was only when they were onboard the ship approaching the bridge that she awoke. She lifted her head off Mwu's broad shoulder and looked around. "Kira?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm right here," he assured her.

"Where am I?"

"On board the Archangel," he explained. "We're going to see Captain Ramius to find out where she wants you."

Kara nodded and let her head once again rest on Mwu's shoulder. She was still very groggy from the tranquilizer and was pretty sure she couldn't stand on her own two feet yet. The bright lights of the bridge hurt her still sensitive eyes. "Captain?" Mwu asked causing Murrue to turn around. "We got the girl."

"Why are you carrying her?" Murrue asked confused.

"Tranquilizer dart," Mwu explained. "She'll be able to walk again in about five minutes."

"Take her to go see the other prisoner," Murrue commanded with a twinkle in her eye. "I think he'll be very happy to see her."

"Dearka?" Kara asked excitedly. "You can put me down now." Mwu nodded and set her down lightly. Her knees suddenly felt like jelly and she grabbed Kira's arm. Mwu gave a slightly amused smile and picked her back up. Kara gave him a sheepish smile. Murrue nodded and Mwu set off for where Dearka was being held. Miriallia was just leaving the room with Dearka's dinner dishes. She gave Kira a slightly confused look Kira just smiled at her and winked. Kira punched in the code to open Dearka's door and it swung open.

Dearka was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He looked up and his eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw Kara. "Hey stranger," Kara said with a smile. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Kara?" he asked softly, rising to his feet. Mwu set Kara down gently, keeping a hand on her back in case she started to fall again. In two steps Dearka was at Kara's side. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. The young lovers hardly heard the door close as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Dearka broke the kiss and tugged at Kara's uniform jacket, he unbuttoned it quickly and tossed it to the ground, leaving her in her silky white camisole. He started planting butterfly kisses along her jawbone and worked his way down along her sensitive neck. As he made his way to the porcelain skin of her shoulder, Kara pushed him away.

"Dearka," Kara said trying to get out of his arms. "Not now."

"But…" Dearka began, only to be silenced by Kara placing her finger on his lips.

"No," she said firmly. "I missed you too and if we start we might not be able to stop."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Dearka asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

"We'd enjoy it now," Kara replied. "But I know I wouldn't be very happy with myself in the morning, and I don't think you would be very happy with yourself either."

Dearka groaned and sank down onto the bed. "You're right," he grumbled. "As usual."

Kara sat down and placed her soft hand on his cheek. "I love you Dearka, more than anything," she told him with a grin. "And because I love you, I'm not going to sleep with you until we're married."

"I love you too angel," he replied picking up her jacket from where it laid crumpled on the ground. "I think you better put this back on." Kara nodded, and after Dearka handed it to her, she slipped into it and buttoned it back up. "Come here angel," he said opening his arms to her.

Kara smiled and curled up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She felt all the day's events catching up with her and her eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. She let her head rest on Dearka's shoulder. He let his head rest on top of hers and loosened his grip around her slightly so she would be a little more comfortable. Kara felt sleep wash over her and she slept well for the first time in about three weeks.

The next morning Miriallia walked into the room holding a tray with two meals on it, instead of just one. Dearka looked up at her and pressed his finger to his lips, warning her to be quiet. Kara still lay fast asleep in his lap. Miriallia nodded and smiled softly, setting the tray down gently. She quickly left the room and felt the tears prickling at the corners of her blue eyes. "Oh Tolle," she cried softly. "Why did you have to leave me? I feel so alone."

But while Miriallia dealt with the pain of a broken heart, Kara experienced the pleasure of waking up in her true love's arms. She immediately smiled when she saw Dearka looked down at her. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered softly, he warms breath tickling her ear.

Kara snuggled a little closer. "Morning," she said sleepily. "Did you sleep well?"

"How could I not?" he asked teasingly. "I spent the night holding an angel in my arms."

"You know flattery won't get you anywhere."

"I can try can't I?" he inquired, his fingers straying down to the sensitive spots on her sides.

Kara giggled and squirmed in his arms. "Dearka stop!" she commanded as his fingers started moving faster. "That tickles!" Kara twisted and turned in his arms trying to get away from his fingers. Suddenly Dearka stopped tickling her. Kara looked up at him, she emerald eyes sparkling, and her blue hair curling softly around her face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss, giving him access to her mouth. She tasted like honey. He kissed her passionately, making up for the time they were apart, and this time, she didn't push him away immediately. She kissed him back willingly. After a while they broke the kiss and just laid there in each other's arms.


	6. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Just thought I'd say again that I don't own Gundam Seed. Oh, and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. I don't know whether or not they affect my writing, but they sure give me ego a boost! Ya'll rock my socks off! All right, I know you didn't click this link to read my ramblings about socks, so on with the story. Oh, and it's not gonna go along with Seed Destiny. Oh, and I'm posting this chapter a little early because I'm gonna be on airplane first thing Friday morning to go visit a friend for most of Spring Break and there is no guarantee that I'm going to have Microsoft word access for close to a week. Part two will be up in two weeks.

_Kara and Dearka stayed together for the rest of the war. She met Cagalli and they instantly became good friends. She also became fond of Lacus and Miriallia. She and Miriallia even became roommates. Afterwards, Kara and Dearka were both awarded a Council Seat. They continued dating for the next five years, until one day during a council meeting…_

The conference room was stuffy. The pale blue dress Kara wore stuck to her skin. The air conditioner for the building had broken and the repairman was caught in traffic. It was terribly tempting to take her agenda and fold it into a paper fan. She looked over at her future sister-in-law, Cagalli, and saw that Cagalli had already made a paper fan out of hers. But, Cagalli was the actual ruler of a nation and could get away with it.

Kara tapped her fountain pen against the notepad in front of her. Some Council member from the Earth Alliance was droning on and on about Earth's water supply. All he was doing was boring everyone to death. Dearka however, was paying close attention to the man. Kara watched her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye and set her pen down. "So any suggestions?" the council member asked.

"I have a proposal," Dearka announced, rising to his feet. "I propose that Council Member Karalee Zala and I get married. What do you say Kara?" Dearka sank down on one knee in front of Kara and looked up at her, waiting expectantly.

"Dearka Elthman if you think you can just propose to me out of boredom without a ring or…" Kara gasped as Dearka pulled a black velvet-covered box out of the pocket of his pants. He just grinned and opened the lid. In a bed of red rose petals; there laid the most beautiful engagement ring Kara had ever seen. A single diamond sparkled in the fluorescent lighting. The slender gold band was shaped like a knotted cherry stem, with the diamond in the center of the knot.

Kara felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. "So what do you say angel?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Kara cried. Dearka slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand and rose to his feet. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. The conference room erupted with cheers and whistles. Kara blushed and looked around. Some time Kira, Lacus, and Athrun had slipped into the room. Athrun stood behind Cagalli's chair and had a hand resting on her shoulder. He smiled at his sister and winked. Lacus was clapping her hands enthusiastically, the gold of her wedding band shinning. Kira had and arm wrapped around Lacus's shoulders. He let out a loud whistle.

Dearka smiled down at Kara. He had grown to be about six feet tall since the war. "I love you angel," he whispered in her ear. She just smiled and kissed him again. Kara broke the kiss and looked down at the ring sparkling on her finger. "Mrs. Dearka Elthman," Kara said happily. "I like the sound of that." Dearka just smiled and kissed her again.

Later that night Dearka approached the apartment Kara shared with Miriallia. With a dozen red roses in hand he rang the bell. "I'll get it Kara!" Miriallia yelled as she opened the door. "Hey Dearka. Kara will be out in a minute."

"Hey Millie," Dearka said with a smile.

"Dearka?" Kara called as she exited her bedroom.

Dearka almost felt his jaw hit the ground as she walked towards him. "You look fantastic!" he exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm glad you like it," Kara said with a smile. She twirled around to fully display the dress. It was a strapless emerald green dress that clung to her curvy figure and came down to her knees. She wore no jewelry except her locket and engagement ring. Dearka held out the roses to Kara. "They're beautiful," Kara said lifting the to her nose so she could smell their sweet fragrance.

"Not as beautiful as you," Dearka whispered in her ear as he pulled her close. He kissed her soundly on the lips, making her knees want to give way beneath her. He always had that effect on her. As he started kissing hot butterfly kisses down her neck, Kara pushed him away.

"Dearka," Kara said trying to escape from his arms without success. "Dearka! If you don't stop now we'll never make it to dinner."

"What a shame," Dearka smirked.

"Dearka!" Kara commanded. "Let me go now." Dearka grumbled, but did as he was told. "I'll go put these in some water and then we can go."

"I'll do it Kara!" Miriallia called from the living room. She'd tactfully slipped away when Dearka had kissed Kara. She walked back to the small hallway and took the roses from Kara's hand. "You two go and have a good time. Do you have your key Kara?"

"My purse!" Kara exclaimed running back to her room. She walked back in rummaging through a green silk purse that matched her dress. "I've got it!" she said triumphantly holding up a silver key. "I won't be back too late Mir," she promised as they left.

Dearka took Kara to a beautiful Italian restaurant. "Spaghetti right?" he asked playfully as the waiter handed them their menus.

"You just know me so well," Kara responded with a grin.

An hour later, as they shared a piece of cheesecake for dessert, Dearka brought up the subject of their wedding. "Kara I don't want a long engagement," he said firmly. "I don't think I could survive a long engagement."

"I know," Kara said taking his hand in hers.

"What do you say to a December wedding?" he asked with a grin.

"Dearka it's October!" Kara exclaimed. "That gives me less than two months! Do you know how long it takes to plan a big wedding, which ours would have to be. After all we are council members, so we have to invite the council. And we have to invite all the high-ranking Zaft officials. Then there's your family and all our friends and I should probably invite my nanny. We'll also have to invite officials from Orb and all the other nations for peacekeeping purposes…"

"Kara," Dearka said softly pressing his finger to her lips. "We can do it. Besides, don't you want to marry me?"

"You know I do more than anything."

"Then we can do it," he said firmly. "We love each other. We can do anything."

"Fine," Kara sighed. "We'll have a December wedding!"

_One month later_

"What were we thinking?" Kara cried burying her face in her arms. "There is no way we're going to be ready in less than a month. Dearka has fired three caterers and two wedding planners."

"It's not too bad," Miriallia said soothing rubbing her back to get Kara to calm down. "Athrun and Cagalli got married and Cagalli fired seven wedding planners, five caterers, and eight seamstresses. You are buying your wedding dress, Dearka likes the new wedding planner, and caterers are a dime a dozen in this town."

"You're a great friend," Kara sighed raising her head. "So you really think Dearka and I can pull it off?"

"Of course," Miriallia assured her. "Now lets go sample wedding cake. You still have to pick the flavor and I know this great little bakery that will let us sample all the wedding cake we want for free."

"But I can't!" Kara whined. "I can't gain any wait or I'll have to have another fitting for my dress!"

"Some things are worth another fitting," Miriallia replied grabbing Kara's hand and pulling her out of her chair and towards the door. "And trust me, these cakes are worth another fitting."

_Two hours later_

Kara set her fork down and sighed. She had sampled thirty-seven flavors of cake. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Can you just not have cake at your wedding?" Miriallia asked. "I never want to see another cake as long as I live. We ate way to much!"

"What if we just have plain white cake?" Kara asked. "Is there some unwritten rule against that?"

"Plain white cake sounds good," Miriallia replied. "Just as long as we don't have to eat any more cake until the wedding. I didn't know there were that many flavors of cake!"

"We will have an impossibly large plain white cake!" Kara said to the man standing next to her. She really didn't know who he was, but she knew he'd brought out the cake.

_The day of the wedding_

Kara looked in the floor length mirror in office of the church where she and Dearka were getting married. She wore a strapless white dress that brushed the floor, even with her heels on. The top was tight and accented her curvy figure, while the bottom was full. "Mir, will you help me with my veil?" she asked looking over at her friend and maid of honor.

"Of course," Miriallia replied standing up. Her emerald green dress made soft swishing noises when she walked. "Now hold still." Miriallia gently arranged the filmy white material around Kara's head and fastened it in place with a crown of white baby rose buds. "You look beautiful."

"Why am I crying?" Kara asked wiping her eyes. "This is the happiest day of my life. Why am I crying?"

"Because you're so happy," Miriallia assured her. "You should worry if you didn't cry on your wedding day. Now let me fix your lipstick."

Suddenly Athrun entered the room. "You look beautiful Kara," he said softly. "I can't believe my baby sister's getting married."

"I'm only younger than you by five minutes," Kara said stubbornly.

"So are you ready?" he asked holding out his arm.

"I think so," Kara said. "My stomach feels like it's got a thousand butterflies in it though."

"That's normal," Athrun assured her. "Now you have to go get married."

"I do," Kara grinned. Miriallia slipped out of the room ahead of Athrun and Kara, taking her bouquet from the wedding planer. Kara and Athrun walked out of the room and Kara got her bouquet of white roses as well. The music started to play and Athrun and Kara's youngest cousin started down the aisle. She was five and their flower girl. Then it was Miriallia's turn.

Dearka stood at the alter with Yzak standing next to him. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. He watched the flower girl come down the aisle. Then came Miriallia. It was finally Kara's turn. He watched as the guests stood and the bridal march started to play. For one brief second he was worried Kara had run away, but then she was there, walking towards him with the most beautiful smile on her face. She was absolutely gorgeous. He grinned as he watched Kara come towards him. Their eyes locked and for the two lovers it was as if they were the only people in the room.

Athrun and Kara came to the end of the aisle. "Who gives this woman away?" the minister asked

"I do," Athrun replied. Kara kissed her brother's cheek and then she took her place next to Dearka. The minister began the ceremony. Dearka squeezed Kara's hand and she handed her bouquet to Miriallia.

Before Kara knew it, it was time to say the vows. "Do you Dearka Elthman take Karalee Zala to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked. "To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Dearka said firmly, squeezing Kara's hands.

"And do you take Dearka Elthman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked her. "To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Kara said trembling.

"Then by the power vested in me by God and PLANT, I now pronounce you husband and wife…" the minister trailed off as Dearka pulled Kara into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. "You're supposed to wait until I tell you to kiss the bride," the minister said laughing. "It's my great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Dearka Elthman."

Kara and Dearka linked arms and walked down the aisle, their first walk as husband and wife. Yzak linked arms with Miriallia and they followed. As the early afternoon sunshine hit their faces, Dearka picked Kara up bridal style. The guests tossed rice at the newlyweds and the chauffer opened the door to the limousine. Dearka set Kara on the seat and she scooted over making room for him.

"I love you Mrs. Dearka Elthman," Dearka said kissing her passionately.

"And I love you Mr. Dearka Elthman," Kara grinned, pressing her lips to his again.

"Do we really have to go to that reception?" Dearka whined.

"We paid all that money for it," Kara told him. "We might as well at least go and get cake."

"What kind of cake?"

"White cake," Kara said giving him that look that said don't ask.

"I love that look," Dearka said pressing his lips to hers.

_To be continued…_


	7. An Addition

Kara laid her hand against her stomach. She'd been getting sick every morning for about two weeks. Dearka had forced her to go to the doctor the day before. But she'd already known the cause. She was pregnant, about three months along. She hadn't suspected until about three weeks before. She had skipped her period for a few months and then the morning sickness confirmed her suspicions. The doctor had called about an hour before to tell her the good news. Kara knew it was good news, but she was still a little nervous. She and Dearka had only been married for two years, although Athrun and Cagalli had only been married two months when Cagalli got pregnant with their daughter Alisi. But whenever they talked about having children, Dearka always said he wanted to wait a few more years. So, she'd continued taking the medicine and about four months ago she'd gotten an implant, which she found out had been faulty.

Would Dearka be happy? Karalee knew that he'd be a great father. He was a wonderful uncle to Alisi and he was good with Kira and Lacus's twins as well. But, this child would be theirs. It would be a combination of both of them. Were they ready for that? Their lives were hectic enough as it was, with council meetings and state functions almost every day and night of the week. A baby would be a good excuse to get out of some of them. But, peace between Zaft and the Earth Alliance was so fragile, a war could break out at any time. Kara knew she wanted the baby, more than anything. She loved her baby already. Dearka just had to be happy about it. But how would she tell him?

They were going out to dinner with Athrun, Cagalli, and Yzak that night. She could tell everyone then. But, it seemed like she should tell Dearka first. She could tell him when he got home from the council meeting that afternoon. She'd been allowed to stay home on account of her health. Or she could wait a little longer. She hadn't started showing yet. It would probably be another month before you could really tell. But she couldn't wait a whole month to tell Dearka. Part of her wanted to call him right then and tell him there was an emergency and have him come running home and then she could tell him when he got home. But, that probably wouldn't be the best way to do things. If Dearka got a call that she was in trouble, Athrun would come running as well.

So she had to wait. He'd be getting home in another hour or two. She could wait that long, at least she thought she could. So she sat there on their bed, her fingers drumming on the red silk comforter. She was wearing her favorite blue sundress. It showed off her curvy figure and when Dearka saw it while they were in the house, they sometimes had a hard time getting out, but that wasn't uncommon for newly married couples. That sundress would be too small in month or two. That thought made Kara almost giddy. In six or seven months she was going to be a mother! That made her so happy. Dearka would be just as happy about being a father. Wouldn't he? The thought was driving her insane. If Dearka didn't get home soon she might go crazy! Kara laid down on the bed and stretched out. The bed was so comfortable and she had been so tired recently. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

An hour later, Kara was woken up by the whine of Dearka's motorcycle. A little smile played at the corners of her lips when she thought about how they would soon be needing more family friendly means or transportation. She ran a brush through her hair and ran down stairs to meet him. She flew into his arms and kissed him just as he walked through the door. "Well that was nice way to be greeted," Dearka said with a smile as they broke their kiss.

"I just missed you today," Kara explained, resting her head against his shoulder. Apparently the baby didn't like it when she moved to quickly, she felt a little dizzy.

"You okay angel?" he asked worriedly. Kara had suddenly gone pale.

"Fine," she replied quickly. "We're both just fine," she added quietly, almost too quietly for Dearka to hear, but he did here.

"What do you mean by both?" he asked, a frown marring his handsome features.

"Did I say that out loud?" she inquired innocently.

"Yes you did," Dearka said, grasping her shoulders firmly. "Now what do you mean by both?"

"Boy or girl?" Kara asked with a grin.

"What?"

"Do you want our baby to be a boy or a girl?"

"Baby…" Dearka trailed off. "Are you pregnant?" Kara just nodded and watched his expression transform from confusion to unabashed joy. "Oh angel that's wonderful!" Dearka cried happily, picking her up and twirling her around. "We're going to be…"

"Parents!" Kara finished happily. "Are you happy?"

"Happy?" Dearka asked playfully. "Angel, I'm the happiest man in the world!" Dearka set her down and kissed her gently on the lips. His simple kiss soon turned into a passionate one, involving the tugging at clothing and the careful maneuvering up the stairs without breaking their kiss. Dearka kicked open their bedroom door and carried Kara inside. He dropped her on the bed and suddenly pulled away. "Could we hurt the baby?" he asked with a frown.

Kara laughed and pressed her lips against his. "No," she assured him. "The baby's just a little bitsy thing right now. I think it will be fine." Dearka's only reply was to kiss her again.

Several hours later Kara walked out of the bathroom wearing a knee length green off the shoulder dress. "Dearka will you finish zipping up the back?" she asked turning around as she slipped a pair of emerald studs into her ears. Dearka walked up behind her and let his fingers caress her smooth skin, causing shivers to run up her spine. "If you don't stop that I'm going to call one of the maids and have her do it," she warned playfully.

Dearka sighed and finished zipping up her dress. Kara looked as beautiful as ever. Her stomach was still almost completely flat and so her figure still curved perfectly. It had been two years since their wedding day and she still managed to take his breath away every time he looked at her. Her blue curls hung perfectly around her slim shoulders. As Kara put on the light make up she wore, Dearka took the opportunity to ponder his wife's pregnant form. She had always been slender, always eating carefully and exercising regularly. She had maintained an appropriate weight for her slim figure her entire life. Dearka could already tell there would be a struggle with Kara about whether or not she still looked beautiful after she started gaining weight. That would be a constant battle.

"Dearka?" Kara asked with a frown. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine angel," he assured her. "I'm absolutely perfect."

"Will you get me that emerald necklace, the one on the dresser with the sterling silver setting?" she asked as she smoothed her curls. Dearka picked up the necklace and walked up behind her, slipping it around her throat. He gently clasped the necklace and kissed the spot on the back of her neck where the clasp rested. "Dearka!" Kara teased. "Stop that!" Dearka just laughed and caught her up in her arms and twirled her around.

_One Month Later_

"Dearka if you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" Kara cried up the stairs, one hand resting on her hip, the other laying protectively over her stomach. "You get down here right now or I'm leaving without you!"

"I'm coming," Dearka called back as he ran down the stairs, slipping his arms into the sleeves of his tan sport coat. He kissed her cheek and then let his hand settle on the small of her back and led her out to their minivan. He'd never forget the day he'd brought it home. The unabashed joy on her face was enough to last him a life time, although he'd prefer to see that look again. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her into her seat and then walked over to the driver's side.

They got to the doctor's office just in time. The nurse led them back to a room towards the back of the building and Dearka helped Kara up onto a table. Kara lifted up her shirt and the nurse spread cold gel on her stomach. The nurse set up some equipment and soon a picture formed on a screen Dearka and Kara had been staring at intently. Dearka reached up and laced his fingers through Kara's. "There it is angel," he whispered to her lovingly. "That's our baby!"

Kara's only reply was a smile and to gently squeeze his hand. "Would you like to know the baby's sex?" the nurse asked with a smile. Kara nodded eagerly, not quite trusting her voice. "It's a girl!"

_Five Months Later_

"This is not fair!" Kara exclaimed as she maneuvered out of the bathroom. "Cagalli was hardly sick a day and I've been sick this whole time!" She was eight months pregnant. She got sick most mornings and evenings, sometimes in the middle of the night. This was one of the late night experiences. Dearka was a saint through most of it. He did have some problems with the three in the morning cravings for the strangest foods. Kara could feel another craving coming on. "Dearka?" Kara asked as she settled down on the bed next to him. "The baby and I are hungry."

"You just emptied the entire contents of your stomach, save the baby, how on earth could you possibly be hungry?"

"I just am," she replied as she curled up next to her husband. "Will you go get us some ice cream?"

"We have fifteen different flavors in the refrigerator."

"I don't want any of those flavors," Kara pouted. "Besides there's chicken in the freezer and it's tainted the ice cream." Kara cuddled closer and let her head rest on his chest, making sure he got a good whiff of the smell of her hair.

"Fine, what flavor do you want?"

"Triple chocolate," Kara replied decidedly. "And could you chop up some dill pickle and sprinkle it on top?"

Dearka climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans from their closet. Twenty minutes later he walked back into their bedroom carrying the ice cream bowl in one hand and the bowl with the chopped pickle in the other. The sight that greeted him was his wife curled up in their bed, hugging his pillow close, fast asleep.

_It's Time!_

Kara slowly maneuvered down the stairs. Her stomach had grown so large that she couldn't see her feet. As a result Dearka had to help her pick out shoes almost every morning so that they were matching. But with swollen ankles, her favorite shoes were her comfy old house slippers. Suddenly Kara felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She stopped in her tracks and pressed one hand to her extended stomach and desperately grasped the banister with the other. "Dearka!" she called softly and paused to listen for his answer. "Dearka!" she called louder.

"What's wrong angel?" he asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

"I think that the baby's coming," Kara replied and almost doubled over in pain as another contraction hit. "And I think she's coming soon!" Dearka ran to where his wife stood and lifted her carefully into his arms. He was about to run out the door without the car keys when Kara carefully reached up and grabbed them from the peg by the door. Dearka managed to get them to the hospital in one piece, but just barely.

Kara was quickly settled into a bed and she and Dearka were left to wait until it was time. A nurse came in about every ten minutes and finally decided it was time for the baby to be born. Kara gripped her husband's hand tightly in her own as another painful contraction hit. "Dearka if I live through this we are getting separate bedrooms!" she screamed as she almost doubled over in pain. "Or better yet I'll make sure you never have any more children!" The doctor just chuckled at her words and when Dearka shot him a panicked look, the doctor just winked. He was quite used to the rants and raves of women in labor.

"Come on Mrs. Elthman, just one final push!" the doctor instructed. "I can see the baby's head!" Kara pushed with all her might and was rewarded with her daughter's cry. Kara sighed with relief and sunk back against the bed. The doctor handed the baby to a waiting nurse and after delivering the afterbirth, Kara was rewarded with being able to hold her daughter in her arms. "Oh Dearka she's so beautiful!" Kara sighed contentedly. She held out her arms and Dearka slowly took the baby from her, looking down in awe at his tiny daughter.

"Kara I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. He pushed back the blanket to see the soft blue fuzz on the top of her head. And as she opened her eyes, Dearka could see they were violet like his own. Both parents were quite certain she was the most beautiful baby in the entire world, but most new parents are taken with that notion.

"Dearka," Kara began hesitantly as he handed her their daughter. "I really am sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it. And I really do like your mother."

"Angel you never said anything about my mother," he replied with a puzzled frown.

"So what do you want to name her?" Kara asked a little too brightly as she quickly changed the subject. "I was thinking Kylia."

"Kylia Angel Elthman," Dearka sounded the name out on his tongue. "I like it!"

Kara once again sighed contentedly and then settled back against the pillows to nurse her daughter. Dearka kissed them both and then slipped out of the room. There were several people out in the waiting room waiting for news. In the excitement over his daughter, he'd completely forgotten that Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, and even Yzak were all waiting for news of Kara and the baby.


End file.
